Kill Aizen
by xEvilAngel56x
Summary: No matter what was at stake her freedom, her life, nothing mattered but Soi Fong......
1. Day 4 third request

Well you know how it goes I don't own any of the characters or Bleach sadly

Well you know how it goes I don't own any of the characters or Bleach sadly.

Chapter 1

How did she get herself and her friends into this mess?

As Yoruichi stared out of the tinted window of her black Mercedes while waiting patiently, the car engine roared ready for a quick getaway.

All she could think about was how did she get caught up into the mobs and gangs of the streets, of the Tokyo mafia.

No matter what was at stake her freedom, her life, nothing mattered but Soi Fong she would risk everything for her just to see those warm loving silver orb like eyes and her pouting scolding face one last time.

As she sighed she closed her golden sun eyes and rested her head onto the dashboard in front, making her magenta ponytail fall to one side of her mahogany face.

This moment of peace was soon interrupted by the sound of the horn honking. This made several members of the public jump, while walking down the main highway street outside the towering office buildings of Tokyo.

Panicking Yoruichi squirmed and wriggled in her seat trying to relax, as she tried not to bring attention to herself, knowing fully well what Kisuke, Kuukaku and herself was about to do.

While glancing out of the car side mirror she was surprised to find two armed police officers walking swiftly towards the car, amongst the busy people of the mid morning rush. Yelping in surprise Yoruichi fumbled through her black backpack for a handful of tissues attempting to wipe off the spattered bloodstains on her face and neck, while grabbing her tinted black sun glasses and shoving them onto her nose, she then threw the bloody covered tissues onto the back seat.

Shaking she waited, but was too scared to remove her hands off of the steering wheel, but to tighten her grip until her nails dug into her palms, she extended to look out of the side mirror waiting. As her heart pounded in her chest and beads of sweat dripped from her forehead, the seconds ticked slowly which seemed like an eternity Yoruichi waited, ready for the police to arrest her on a number of crimes committed only in these three days, knowing she would spend the rest of her life in jail.

But the two police officers continued forward.

Letting out a cry of relief Yoruichi loosened her grip on the steering wheel, and found two ghosts like handprints against the leather that slowly evaporated. While rubbing her hands together to re-warm them, she looked up to find the two police officers walking towards her.

While the police officers approached, she grabbed her silent 9mm gun under her seat and hid it under her orange jacket and placed it onto her lap.

The first police officer gently tapped the window signalling for her to wheel it down. Nervously Yoruichi pressed the button and a police officer was revealed with a psychotic smile. He was in his mid thirty's with short orange hair that timidly only revealed one eye and said………..

"Excuse me ma'am but do you know your parked on double yellow lines"?

Moving slightly towards her left she laughed and used her famous cat like grin, to catch the police officers attention, and not blow her cover. Acting dull she simply replied "sorry officer but I didn't know, im just waiting for my friends to come out of the bank…they will be any minute now". As the officer nodded and made his way to leave his eye caught sight of the bloody tissues on the back seat, placing one hand slowly onto his gun he asked …"Miss Yoruichi can you explain why those tissues are covered in blood"?

Yoruichi eyes darted around the car thinking of an explanation then the idea struck, "oh I had a severe nose bleed and careless of me forgot to throw them into the trash."

Frowning the police officer said "ok ma'am sorry for the inconvenience."

Yoruichi then sat agitatedly and kept glancing at her golden watch while thinking they planned this so well… it couldn't go wrong now.

"Dead on eleven."

Staring at the doors of the bank a voice at the back of Yoruichis brain kept whispering how did that police officer know her name? She didn't tell him.

She was struck out of her trance when two people emerged carrying two duffel bags each running down the concrete steps while shoving people out of the way, the first was a man wearing a green and white striped hat creating a shadow over his eyes, named Kisuke. The second was a woman with a prosthetic metal arm screaming, "MOVE IT JACKASS!" called Kuukaku.

The front and back door opened, and the bags of money were thrown into the back seat with Kuukaku as the boot was all ready occupied. When the doors slammed shut several fat security guards waving guns came rushing out of the bank while the alarm was raised, they spotted the culprits and started running towards the car. When Kuukaku screamed at Yoruichi "STEP ON IT!"

The car screeched leaving newly black tyre skid marks creating smoke.

Putting the gear into fifth, the car engine roared gaining speed. On the dashboard the meter read eighty, then ninety then finally settling on one hundred and ten mph.

For a quick escape the car zoomed through a red light causing a collision. This made Yoruichi smirk while looking out of the front mirror, knowing that the police would get caught up in the traffic.

As her known title Goddess of flash the police will have no chance catching her now.

While zigzagging through the oncoming traffic everyone could not help but think about the previous three days.

Flashback

Yoruchi sat alone by herself in Soi Fongs new apartment kitchen. Her hands covering her face she cried. A torn letter covered in droplets of Yoruichi's tears lay open upon the wooden kitchen table.

Several minutes passed when Kuukaku kicked open the already broken door making it collapse onto the wreckage of Soi Fongs already broken furniture. Calling out "YOURICHI what the fuck happened here? It looks like A BOMB WAS DROPPED!"

Tightly crumpling the handwriting letter in her hand and bringing her red blood shot eyes to Kuukakus, she simply replied while gritting her teeth "they took her Kuukaku."

As Kuukakus anger rose she jumped over the knocked over bookcase and scattered books. Running to Yoruichi she grabbed her collar and forcefully shoved her against the wall screaming "WHAT THE HELL YOURICHI, WE'LL GET HER BACK DAMN IT, NOW STOP YOUR WHIMPERING AND SHOVE A SOCK IN IT!"

When Kuukaku lowered her heart rate, she released her grip making Yoruichi fall to her knees. After a few seconds Yoruichi slammed her fist into the newly polished wooden floor and said "first things first we need to come up with a plan, call Kisuke."

Well that's the end of chapter 1. What did you guys think, for my first fanfic story? XD


	2. Halloween 4 years ago

I do not own Bleach or any the characters or the song don't worry it gets better half way throughx

I'm having a problem with this story at the mo feel free to help me, with some of your ideas. Im sorry it's been ages writers block, hope you enjoy

Chapter2 Halloween 4 years ago

October the 31st everyone was laughing and dancing in Yoruichi's manor house, owned by her father seeing he currently had six around the World.

People swayed their hips to the clubbing party beats, which by now the music played thriller by Michael Jackson so many of the already drunk tiers danced while they looked like they had ants in their pants, in the very crowded living room.

Ichigo and Rukia where practically eating each other's face, in the corner, but it diden't stop them, as they fully well both knew they were seeing other people.

Rukia was now seeing Renji, and Ichigo was seeing Orihime. But know one really paid attention as everyone was wearing face -masks and costumes, so they were well disguised to be exact.

Kuukuka was now slamming her fist on the table after she won her third drinking contest against a hilarious looking clown Chad, by this act, it made several saki bottles fall to the floor.

Cackling like a witch and pointing at her green wart nose, she yelled at some clumsy weedy guy dressed as a cashier "hey buddy watch the broom" but too late he tripped and fell onto the floor.

When Kisuke arrived he threw a fire -cracker into the living room making a BANG! Sound, while running in behind the smoke, saying in a put on old man accent "whoo… will challenge meeeee… to a duel?"

"Ok MERLIN get your ass over here in a drinking duel, and if I win I get your beard hahahahahahaaaaa!"

Holding his blue star covered wizard hat he scurried off in the corner of monsters and fairies cheering at the two competitors.

Soi Fong danced in the centre of the room between various couples of both sexes swaying her hips, as her eyes remained closed.

Suddenly a husky voice whispered quietly into her ear "sureeee looking puurrrfect… tonight Soi?" as this individual spun her around quickly with one hand. Already chuckling to herself, as Soi Fong heard that same voice so many times before, she opened her silver orb like eyes, and was lovingly welcomed with the very opposite, golden sun.

Yoruichi was now grinning like a cat she was. Who wore black cat years, drawn on whiskers, and a very tight black one piece.

Grinning like a treasurer cat she played with her tail between her fingers and said, "fancy a dance?"

Buzzing like a bee Soi Fong replied "sureee."

As they flailed there arms and sexily moved there hips, they both laughed while they danced, but this moment of sweet perfection was interrupted to fast in their opinion even if neither would admit to it. Turing their attention on the DJ who now stopped the music announced "for the couples happy Halloween". Keane Urban The Hard Way soon started playing.

You've got your own way of looking at it baby…

Both feeling a bit uncomfortable as couples moved in closer to one another, Soi Fong gulpt her nervousness down and wiped a bead of sweat away from her eyebrow as she said, "um…fancy a slow one?"

Yoruichi nodded in confirm nation knowing her heart fluttered at the very thought.

Pressing her ear against Yoruichis chest she could feel her heart beat at a tremendous speed, which made butterflies flutter within her stomach, as she slowly intertwined her hands with Yoruichis.

I guess that proves that I got mine…

Yoruichi always knew there was something between her and Soi but she was always in denial but that was another story when they first met (In other words I haven't thought of it yet:) but her heart confirmed it, while she continued staring down at Soi, giggling at her bee tongs bouncing about.

Seems like our hearts are set on automatic…

Soi Fong actually started to smile as she felt protected in Yoruichis arms, looking up she was lost, as she gazed into hypnotic gold. That was so clear she could see her silver ones swimming in Yoruichis very own.

We say the first thing that comes to mind…

Slowly both started to close there eyes and lean in, wanting to capture the creamy taste of one an-others lips.

It's just who we are baby we've come too far to start over now

Yoruichi peeked one eye open, to feel hot breath upon her lips, and she was so close to Soi, she could see small freckles upon her nose.

I know what your thinking, I'm not easy to be around

But I do love you,

You keep me believing that you love me too…

Then her lips brushed against hers slightly causing electricity to bolt through their bodies.

But out of know where, Kuukaku came over slouched her arms over Soi and Yoruichis, and breathed heavily in to their faces behind Kisuke's wizards beard, and said "Ha…hic…told…thaaaaaat…Kis…uke…hic…I'll…winnnnnnnnn" and passed out onto the floor lying between Yoruichis feet who stood next to an astonished Soi, who was utterly bewildered, and then quietly mumbled "my luck"

"What Soi?"

"I said we should move her"

"RIGHT!"

Soi grabbed her witches' boots, and Yourichi grabbed her arms then they both quickly lifted her, both feeling quite pissed off for her interrupting them, they slung her on the sofa and both continued to the balcony outside.

Sliding the door shut, Yoruichi continued to stare at Sois back, as she leaned on the black balcony's edge gazing at the twinkling stars, and letting the glistening moon create a shadow on her petite form.

Slowly she walked towards Soi and leaned too against the balcony, with only a few millimetres away from Sois, shoulder.

Soi breathed out in the cold autumn air and continued to watch her breath evaporate into the air, and then she said "it's beautiful don't you think Yoruichi, the moon?"

Several seconds past when Yoruichi continued to gaze up into the blackened twilight sky as she replied "But it's not as beautiful as you eyes"

Blushing slightly Soi turned her full attention towards Yoruichi and too Yoruichi.

Both stared and Yoruichi sighed and mentally thought to herself '_should I tell her?' _

"Soi…"

"Yea Yoruichi?"

"There's something I want to say to you…"

"Me and Kisu…"

But she never finished that sentence as two figures hurled their selves through the glass, doors smashing it to pieces and sending small fragments of glass in different directions, across the balcony.

When half of the party guests of friends cheered at the door, Yoruichi just screamed "WHAT THE FUCK?" A drunken Renji was throwing punches towards the masked Zorro, which everyone fully knew that was Ichigo, screaming in full-blown hatred, as he continued using his right and left jabs hitting his torso and face, while he screamed "YOU BASTERD YOU COULDENT LEAVE HER ALONE, COULD YOU?"

Chad emerged pushing his way past the crowd and grabbed Renji by one hand and pined him against the wall and said "can someone help me here?"

Instantly Rukia pushed past the crowd of monsters and ran over to Ichigo and cupped his bloody, swollen face and kissed him on the lips saying "oh my poor chappie"

Dragging out Renji who spat and fought against Chad's hands that were wrapped around him Yoruichi looked at the floor and screamed to the crowd "that's it party, over!"

Many of the on lookers whined and an odd few said, "Never mind Yoruichi call me another time" as they made their way out of the once crowded house.

Finally shutting the door and sighing Yoruichi gazed around and said, "Looks like another all nighta for cleaning, what you say Kisuke? Oi move your lazy ass and start cleaning you bumb!"

He was now currently dribbling on the kitchen table with a saki bottle in one hand, beardless. With Kuukuku past out on the sofa surrounded by balloons and alcohol bottles, and cans, and Soi soon forgot what Yoruichi was about to say to her, and she wished that day, she actually asked.

Xxxxxxxx

Blindfolded as her hands bound to a chair, Soi Fong wrestled with the tight knots and whined at her thumping head and she was positive she was hit over the head with something, god she needed some aspiring, as she kept screaming out for several hours "Where am I? ASSHOLES LET ME OUT YOU CANT DO THIS LET ME THE FUCK OUT RIGHT NOW!"

But she soon quietened down, after her thoughts wandered off towards that one memory she actually treasured of her and Yoruichi, those four years ago at the Halloween party and how they patched up their issues after Yoruichi left, and began over, with their relationship was it just friendship or more? Soi didn't know and didn't have the time to sort out her feelings; at the current moment, when suddenly she was startled as a metal door creaked open, in the room she sat in, alone.

She shifted slightly in her chair and strained her ears as she tried to count the many pair's of feet that scuffled around the room, and then she heard the most sickening unemotional calm voice say that made her stomach twist uncomfortably, "it's a pleasure to finally meet you Miss Fong, but my actions are necessary for my next move, I can reassure you that Miss Shihoin is doing…chuckling a sick, sarcastic fake laugh which made Soi shiver he continued… quite well to be…truly honest..."

"Why are you keeping me here?"

"Ah that…Miss Fong I cannot tell you, but I will leave you with this, your goddess so to speak, will do anything for your safe being that is…so I'm deciding, to increase the stakes, Gin may you do the honours…."

Footsteps continued forward, and Soi screamed out in pain as her head was pulled hard by her hair, and a cell phone was forcefully pressed against her right ear and cheek, she was forced to wheez down the phone, when a worried pleading voice said "Soi? Have they hurt you? Do you know where you are?"

"Yoruichi? DON'T IT'S A TRAP!"

"Ah I think that is enough, hmmmmm…your next challenge, is a bit tricky but I'll call you in two days at 6'o clock sharp understand Miss Shihoin?"

"YOU JERK, IF YOU LAY A FINGER ON HER I WILL PERSONALLY SEE TO IT THAT YOU GET A BULLET BETWEEN YOUR EYES, YOU BASTERD"

Click…

Yoruichi stared at her phone in the drivers seat on one of the turn offs on the motorway with Kisuke and Kuukuku in tow, sighing she placed it within her orange bloodstained jacket and said "Soi…is fine for now… that is, but this sick fuck is toying with us, he's calling me in two days at 6' o clock sharp, we may as well hang out at Soi's after we sort out our other problem, in the trunk"

Putting the car gear into fifth Yoruichi revved the engine, done a fast U turn and continued down the deserted turn off, in her black Mercedes, to the middle of know where, to dispose of the rotting corpse that currently lay in the trunk.

The sun started to peek over the mountains ready to set, as Yoiruichi sat behind the steering wheel staring right ahead of her, as she gazed at the cars headlights that flooded the woodland they where about to dig.

Breathing heavily the tension built up, as these three friends prepared their selves to dig, when Yoruichi said "you know guys…thank you for helping me for getting this far… but I can follow this through all the way, by myself, you haven't got to help anymore"

Gently Kisuke placed a reassuring hand on Yoruichis shoulder and said "no… we started this, we all carry the blame for what we've done so far… and we will get Soi back, isn't that right Kuukuka?"

"Yea for once the morons right, come on lets get this over and done with"

Opening the doors and grabbing the shovels from the back seat, Yoruichi and Kisuke started to shovel at the Earth and throw dirt over their shoulders while Kuukuku leaned against hers and lit up a cigarette and puffed on the end. About two feet in, Yoruichi out of breathe and sore said, "Hey…are you…helping or…wa"?

"I am, making sure that our buddy here isn't going to run away." Kuukuku said whilst she pointed a thumb towards the body in a black bag bound with thick rope.

"Kuukuku this is no time for jokes right Yoruichi chan?"

Clonk with the shovel Yoruichi hit Kisuke on the head squishing his green and white-stripped hat, and in silence they continued the six-foot grave.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Several hours later they all collapsed onto the remains of Soi Fong's sofa.

Putting their feet up on the split coffee table, Kisuke placed his hat over his nose and soon started to snore.

Kuukuku got up patted Yoruichis shoulder, and then she started to rummage through the cupboards.

Glasses could be heard clinking together then a stern voice commanding Yourichi

"Sit"

Staring at the two-saku cups Kuukuku started to fill them with fresh red saku and gulp hers down to then wipe her mouth, and point at Yoruichis as she said

"Drink"

After Kuukukas third drink she lowered her cup and arched an eyebrow as she stared between Yoruichis eyes as she said while slurring "does…hic…what'sssssss…her name…hic…Soi Fonggggg…hic…mean this…muchhh…to… hic…you?"

Yoruichi still holding her first saku fill, closed her eyes and smiled saying "yes" without a second of hesitation.

Xxxxxxxxx

Well thank you all for reviewing me and I finally produced the second chapter hope you enjoyed it and keep those reviews coming with your opinions


End file.
